


New Skill (Not Really)

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka is improving Rex's skill (or he lets her think so)





	New Skill (Not Really)

"It's not something that you can improve by reading up on it. I suppose you can find an instructor. Wait, that'd be Cody, right?" Ahsoka teased.

Rex rolled his eyes, then shook his head. "How, when I know kriffing well you are nineteen now, do you still manage to act so immature?"

"How, when I know kriffing well that you're only fifteen, do you act so much like an old man all the time?" she shot back, eyes twinkling. "Try it again, and I'll be your instructor this time."

"Brat," Rex said, but he leaned in for a new kiss.


End file.
